Love is Blind
by kurikamechu
Summary: Okabe mendatangi apartemen tempat Kurisu tinggal dan mendapati gadis kesayangannya tengah dikelilingi beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol – mabuk. Dedicated to Okabe's birthday. EXPLICIT LEMON INSIDE. ADULT ONLY.


**LOVE IS BLIND**

Rated M, Indonesian

Pairing: Okabe Rintarou x Makise Kurisu

Genre: Romance

Steins;Gate © 5pb. and nitroplus

Warning: NOT FOR UNDER 17! Contains sexuality action (hard lemon) and other mature contents.

Summary: Okabe mendatangi apartemen tempat Kurisu tinggal dan mendapati gadis kesayangannya tengah dikelilingi beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol – mabuk. Dedicated to Okabe's birthday. EXPLICIT LEMON INSIDE. ADULT ONLY.

...

[7 Desember 2014]

Okabe Rintarou, sang pendiri Future Gadget Lab tengah gelisah. Asisten tercintanya yang bersurai merah tak datang ke lab hari itu. Tidak biasanya si gadis asisten 'membolos'. Sebelumnya ia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi lab di sela kesibukannya.

"Okarin, sudah hampir malam. Kurisu-chan memang benar-benar tidak datang hari ini, ya." Mayuri mendesahkan kekecewaannya dengan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit dari jendela yang masih belum tertutup. "Sayang sekali. Ada apa, ya? Mayushii ingin tahu." lanjut gadis polos itu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan asisten sialan itu. Baru masuk majalah saja belagu. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untuknya berkali-kali sejak tadi. Dan kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, Mayuri? Teleponku bahkan tak diangkat olehnya. Dasar asisten tidak becus sok sibuk!" umpat lelaki berjas lab itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau kunjungi saja apartemennya?" usul Daru sambil terus menarikan jemari gemuknya di atas keyboard PC. Mendengar saran 'tangan kanannya', Okabe tersentak.

"Benar juga. _Sasuga super haker_."

"Bukan _haker_, tapi _hacker_, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian pulanglah. Aku akan mengunci lab-nya." perintah Okabe sambil menyeringai lebar penuh arti. 'Aku sudah tidak sabar menceramahi perempuan sombong itu', pikirnya. Mayuri dan Daru bergegas keluar dari ruangan lab tersebut. Disusul Okabe yang menguncinya.

"Kami pulang dulu, Okarin. Selamat malam!" salam Mayuri dari bawah tangga.

"Malam!" sahut Okabe.

"Oh ya, jangan pulang terlalu larut! Berbahaya!"

"Aku tahu! Hati-hati, Mayuri!"

Mereka pun berpisah. Okabe berjalan menuju apartemen kediaman Kurisu. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lab, tapi lumayan juga jaraknya jika ditempuh dengan hanya berjalan kaki.

Sekitar 30 menit berjalan, Okabe pun sampai. Tinggal mencari kamarnya. Ia hafal betul dimana dan di kamar nomor berapa perempuan itu tinggal. Jadi ia terus berjalan sampai ke kamar tujuannya.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar Kurisu, ia dengan sengaja langsung memutar knop agar si penghuni terkejut. Namun ekspektasinya salah besar. Satu-satunya yang terkejut adalah dirinya sendiri. Sebab kamar tersebut sama sekali tidak terkunci. Padahal Kurisu sangat teliti, sehingga pikir Okabe mustahil ia tidak sengaja lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Apalagi ia seorang wanita yang tentunya wajib mengunci pintu untuk menhindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. 'Ah, mungkin ini jebakan yang direncanakan perempuan itu. Heh, dasar perempuan murahan. Tipu dayamu takkan mengalahkanku', batin Okabe. Ia pun membuka pintu dengan geram.

"OI, CHRISTINA! Eh–" Pria berambut hitam itu pun tercekat akan pemandangan di hadapannya. Begitu berantakan. Aroma alkohol menyengat memenuhi udara ruangan tersebut. Disamping ranjang, berdirilah wanita muda yang selama ini dicarinya dengan pakaian acak-acakan. Si asisten tersayang, Kurisu Makise.

"Ahh, Okabe, yaaa?" Kurisu buka suara. Di tangannya tergenggam sekaleng minuman yang hampir kosong. Okabe cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar si gadis agar tidak menimbulkan berita yang tidak menyenangkan tentang perempuan kesayangannya ini.

"Asisten, apa-apaan kau ini? A-Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu?" Okabe sedikit gugup dan malu karena penampilan Kurisu yang liar saat ini. Ia masih memakai kemeja berkerah garis biru kesayangannya namun disingsingkan dan kancing bagian dadanya terbuka, memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya. Sedangkan bawahannya, hanya pantyhose yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari. Namun kali ini tanpa celana pendek, sehingga celana dalamnya terlihat jelas dari kain hitam transparan pantyhose-nya. Ia pasti sedang tidak sadar. Tentu saja. Ia mabuk.

Sebelum Okabe sadari, ternyata gerakan Kurisu yang tengah 'kelaparan' dengan cepat sudah membuatnya ambruk ke atas karpet. Suasana canggung menyelimuti ketika Kurisu berada di atasnya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang 'lapar' seakan hendak memangsa dirinya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Okabe dapat melihat jelas lengkungan gundukan daging kembar yang menekan dadanya. Tak sebesar milik Mayuri, Moeka, Feyris, dan Suzuha namun masih lumayan. Kala ia memusatkan pikirannya pada dada Kurisu, si pemilik dada menyerudukkan bibirnya ke milik Okabe dengan liar dan bergairah. Lidahnya turut menginvasi mulut pria di bawahnya. Saliva mengalir tak terkendali karena ciuman panas tersebut. Okabe tertekan ciuman tersebut hingga terengah-engah. Celananya pun menyempit. Sepertinya ia telah terangsang sempurna.

Ciuman tak berhenti disitu saja. Sambil masih menyatukan bibirnya dengan Okabe, tangan putih Kurisu dengan nakal merayap ke bagian bawah Okabe.

"K-Kurisu... Tidak... Ahh." Okabe mengeluh tak berdaya di bibir Kurisu ketika perempuan itu menyentuh langsung kulit dibalik celananya. Ia pasrah saat telapak tangan Kurisu berhasil menemukan kejantanannya. Karena gairahnya yang sudah meninggi, ia pun membiarkan tangan Kurisu bergerak bebas disana.

Kurisu melepaskan pagutannya dan meninggalkan sehelai benang saliva yang menghubungkan mulut mereka. Tangannya yang tidak berhenti memainkan kejantanan Okabe di bawah sana, membuat Okabe mendesah tak karuan menikmati waktu pertama alat kelaminnya disentuh lawan jenis yang merupakan seorang yang ia cintai. Kurisu menikmati wajah Okabe yang bersemu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Kau manis sekali, Okabe,". Okabe yang terlanjur terbakar nafsu pun mendesah keras saat Kurisu mencumbui lehernya dan membuat _kissmark_ disana. "Kau dan seluruh tubuhmu adalah milikku, Okabe," bisiknya yang kemudian menjilat serta mengulum telinga lelaki itu. Okabe tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang perawan sangat ahli melakukan hal ini? Kurisu memang benar-benar perempuan yang mesum meski ia terus mengelaknya.

Puas bermain dengan wajah Okabe, Kurisu memundurkan tubuhnya untuk membuka reseleting pria itu. Okabe hanya terdiam lemas karena perbuatan Kurisu tadi. 'Mudah sekali menaklukkan Okabe', pikir Kurisu. Setelah ia menarik keluar batang kejantanan Okabe, ia segera memasukkan benda yang telah mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sontak, Okabe kembali sadar dan mengerang. Ia berusaha menahan erangannya dengan menautkan giginya. Hisapan Kurisu sungguh luar biasa meski ia seorang pemula. Bahkan tak hanya di batang penisnya, testisnya pun tak terlewat olehnya. Okabe yang dimanjakan sehebat itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali ia memanggil nama Kurisu. Kurisu yang ingin 'menyiksa' pasangannya lebih jauh pun merayapkan satu tangannya ke atas untuk meraih puting dada Okabe dan memilinnya. Pria yang bersangkutan pun melempar wajahnya ke atas - menerima sensasi yang tak terbayangkan itu.

"K-Kurisu... aku merasa... aku akan... a-akan..."

Kurisu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya - membuat Okabe gagal mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Okabe pun merasa hampa mendadak. Hasratnya yang tak tersampaikan membuatnya mati rasa. Melihat pria yang dicintainya merasa kosong, Kurisu menyingsingkan kaos abu-abu Okabe hingga atas dadanya. Ia mengecup dada bidangnya yang kurus serta bekas luka di perutnya yang terbentuk karena melindunginya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Pangeran. Inilah hadiahmu."

Selanjutnya, Kurisu membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya dan menanggalkan bra-nya. Payudaranya terekspos jelas di hadapan Okabe – membuat pria itu berangsur-angsur kembali bergairah. Lalu giliran celana dalam dan pantyhose-nya yang ia lucuti. Merasa bebas tanpa halangan benang sehelaipun, Kurisu memposisikan kewanitaannya di atas kejantanan Okabe yang tak menegang lagi. Wanita itu pun mulai menggesekkan vaginanya yang basah di atas penis Okabe untuk membantunya tegak kembali. Okabe mulai kembali bergairah karena perbuatan Kurisu. Kurisu terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai penis Okabe sudah cukup ereksi.

Kurisu sudah tak tahan untuk memulai kegiatan utama. Ia lekas merenggangkan vaginanya dan berusaha membuat penis Okabe masuk ke dalamnya. Terlalu sempit. Bahkan kepala penisnya belum bisa memasuki vaginanya. Kurisu yang kesal langsung memaksa dengan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"AKH!" pekik Kurisu. Sakit. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Belum juga penis itu menembus selaput daranya, ia sudah menangis.

"Kurisu, kau baik-baik saja? Kalau sakit, lebih baik–"

"DIAM!" bentak wanita itu. Ia tak putus asa dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Ia akan memasukkan penis Okabe ke dalamnya seutuhnya. Sedalam-dalamnya. Menit-menit kemudian, Kurisu meringis menahan sakit di vaginanya sambil terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Setelah selaput daranya robek dan darah mengalir keluar, Kurisu semakin melupakan rasa sakitnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kini semua menjadi nikmat. Baik Kurisu maupun Okabe sama-sama menikmatinya. Mereka meluapkan cintanya dengan desahan dan erangan setiap kali tubuh mereka bergerak. Okabe mulai mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Ia bermain dengan dua payudara asistennya yang bergoyang seirama gerak tubuhnya itu.

"Okabe... kau sangat besar... ahh... kau memenuhi ruanganku."

"Justru kau yang terlalu erat mencengkramku... meremasku... hahhh... Kurisu..."

"Seluruh kejantananmu berada di dalamku... rasanya ahh... menakjubkan... akan kubuat kau lebih menderita lagi..."

Kurisu bergerak lebih cepat dan kejantanan Okabe tertanam lebih dalam hingga menghantam rahimnya berkali-kali. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Okabe yang gemas dengan perlakuan si hawa bermarga Makise itu menjamah dan mngusap klitoris milik si hawa dengan jarinya. Akibatnya, perempuan itu memekik dengan tergila-gila. Gerakannya semakin kasar menagih kenikmatan lebih. Gejolak birahi mereka menggelegak.

"Kurisu, kau menjepitku terlalu kencang. Dan aku bisa merasakan kewanitaanmu berdenyut. Ahh! Kurisu, kau membuatku gila. Ukhhh. Aku tidak tahan lagi, Kurisu. Aku akan keluar! Cepatlah menyingkir!"

Mendengar erangan aba-aba pasangannya, Kurisu bergerak semakin liar sampai ia sendiri pun mengerang hebat akan puncak kenikmatan yang hendak diraihnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mereka klimaks bersama. Cairan benih disemprotkan Okabe jauh ke dalam vagina wanita tercintanya itu sebelum ia menyadarinya. Dan saat ia telah sadar, semennya telah bercampur dengan darah keperawanan yang telah direnggut di dalam vagina Kurisu. Ia pun panik. Ia tahu hal ini akan membuahkan kehamilan dan mungkin Kurisu tak menginginkannya. Ia tak dapat menyalahkan Kurisu karena wanita itu sedang mabuk saat melakukannya. Sedangkan si wanita langsung tak sadarkan diri begitu orgasmenya diraih. Ia tengah tertidur pulas di atas tubuh Okabe, membuat paras seorang yang mengaku Hououin Kyouma itu menyiratkan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

...

[8 Desember 2014]

Kurisu terbangun di atas ranjang kamarnya seperti biasa. T-Tunggu... Seperti biasa? Biasanya ia memakai piyama atau pakaian apapun yang minimalis atau tipis ketika berangkat tidur. Namun kali ini, ia merasa telanjang. Terlebih, alat kelaminnya basah dan terasa sakit. Hal yang menyeramkan bagi Kurisu saat itu adalah menoleh ke kanan. Okabe tidur bersamanya, tanpa mengenakan busana apapun pula.

"HAH?!" Kurisu terperanjat. Ia memegangi selimut untuk menutupi dadanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Kemudian, kedua mata Okabe mulai terbuka. Perlahan tapi pasti. Okabe mendapati perempuan yang disetubuhinya tadi malam telah terbangun dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Refleks, ia bangun dan bersujud memohon maaf.

"K-Kurisu! M-Maafkan aku! Aku bisa jelaskan ini! Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab! Kemarin kau yang memulai tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena kau sedang mabuk."

Si lawan bicara hanya terdiam menyaksikannya. Perlahan dua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis lengkung yang menawan ke atas.

"Syukurlah."

"Eh?"

"Syukurlah kalau aku melakukannya denganmu. Kemarin aku pasti sangat ceroboh. Kalau Okabe tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah diperkosa seseorang atau bahkan beberapa orang. Tapi kalau yang mengambil kegadisanku adalah kau, itu tidak apa-apa bagiku. Ah, sekarang aku tak perlu merisaukan tentang kepada siapa kegadisanku kuberikan."

"K-Kurisu..."

"Ah ya, Okabe. Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi? Aku ingin melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh denganmu."

"Kurisu..."

Okabe menarik kepala Kurisu ke arahnya dan mereka melakukannya lagi.

"Okabe... hhh... Aku mengingat peristiwa tadi malam dengan samar-samar... Tak kusangka rasanya senikmat ini jika berada di bawah... Ahhhhh..."

"Anggap saja ini balas dendam. Kau membuatku malu menjadi laki-laki karena memaksaku melakukannya di bawah." Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Okabe menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih keras ke dalam.

"KYAAAHH! O-Okabe... Kau kasar sekali... Uhh..." rengek Kurisu. Sedikit air matanya keluar.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya meniru caramu memanjakanku tadi malam."

"Tapi... AH! AH! OKABE! HYAAAAAAAA!" Kurisu menjerit.

"Menyenangkan melihat wajahmu yang tersiksa di bawah, Chris." Okabe menyeringai seraya menjilat nakal wajah Kurisu yang panas-dingin karena ulahnya.

Mereka melakukannya sampai mereka tertidur lagi. Karena hal itu, Okabe jadi lupa sama sekali kalau ia membawa kunci lab dan harus membukanya. Hari itu, lab terpaksa ditutup karena kelalaiannya.

...

"OKARIN SIAL! TERNYATA IA BELUM KEMBALI KE LAB SEJAK MALAM DAN IA MEMBAWA KUNCINYA! SIALAN! PC-KU ADA DI DALAM DAN AKU TIDAK BISA MEMEGANGNYA SEHARIAN! DAN LAGI TELEPONKU TIDAK DIANGKAT SAMA SEKALI! MEMANGNYA APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADA DIRINYA DAN MAKISE-SHI SAAT INI SIH?! DASAR! KALAU KETEMU LAGI AKAN KUPUKUL DIA!" omel Daru ketika berdiri di depan pintu lab.

Sementara itu, di suatu kamar, sepasang muda-mudi sedang tertidur dengan tenang dan damai sampai-sampai suara ponsel yang meraung-raung minta jawaban berkali-kali sama sekali tak mengganggu mereka.

...

[14 Desember 2014]

Hari ini Okabe berulang tahun yang ke-23. Semua anggota lab termasuk Mr. Braun dan Nae merayakannya. Ia menerima banyak hadiah dari mereka. Namun yang ia herankan, hanya Kurisu seoranglah yang belum menyerahkan hadiah. Ia tak mengharapkan hadiah tentunya. Tapi ini sungguh ganjil.

Ketika malam hampir larut dan semua orang telah kembali, Kurisu masih setia berdiam di lab.

"Kurisu, kau tidak pulang? Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Okabe. Si wanita Makise tengah duduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Air mukanya menunjukkan kegugupan.

"Okabe... kau tahu 'kan beberapa hari ini aku mengeluh mual."

"Ya. Kau masih belum sehat juga kah?"

"Hmm sebenarnya... sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu..." Kurisu menjeda. Okabe nampak deg-degan menanti lanjutannya.

"I-ini... kuberikan u-un-t-tukmu. Semoga kau mengerti." sang asisten wanita menyerahkan sebuah benda panjang dan kecil dengan ragu. Badannya agak gemetaran. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Okabe menerimanya. Ia penasaran benda apakah itu. Bentuknya mirip termometer. Di permukaannya terdapat dua kolom yang berisikan sebuah garis dan dua buah garis. Dan kolom yang berisi dua buah garis itu terlihat mecolok.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak tahu."

Kurisu menelan ludah. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang untuk mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Aku mengandung anakmu... Okabe... Nah, tidakkah kau senang dengan hadiahmu yang berupa makhluk bernyawa yang hidup di perutku ini?" jawab Kurisu dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

Hening menyelimuti beberapa saat.

"K-Kau tidak bercanda, 'kan, asisten? Aku bisa saja memukulmu saat ini kalau kau membuat lelucon yang aneh seperti itu. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Ya, ini memang sangat tidak lucu, jadi percayalah padaku. Aku benar-benar sedang hamil."

"Oh, ya? Apa buktinya?"

"Tentu saja benda yang kau pegang itu. Namanya testpack. Satu garis artinya negatif, dua garis artinya positif. Aku positif hamil. Itu adalah milikku."

"Kalau begitu apa buktinya kalau benda ini adalah milikmu?"

"Okabe..."

"HA! KAU TAK DAPAT MEMBUKTIKANNYA! Bisa saja ini milik orang lain dan kau meminta izin untuk mengambilnya. Benar, 'kan?"

Seusai dugaan Okabe, Kurisu menangis. Pria itu pun panik dan merasa bersalah. Perlahan ia mendekati wanitanya. Wanita yang telah ia miliki seutuhnya seminggu lalu.

"Kurisu... tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Kau tidak ingin menerima kehadiran anak ini. Kau jahat."

"Baiklah kalau itu sungguhan, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi kumohon sekarang tenanglah." hibur Okabe sambil mendekap pasangannya.

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu. Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapat seumur hidupku. Seorang anak dari wanita yang sangat kucintai." Okabe menghapus air mata Kurisu, lalu tangannya ditahan oleh si perempuan.

"Okabe, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu..." ungkap sang adam sambil mengecup dahi hawanya. Kemudian telapak tangannya menuju bergerak ke rahim sang hawa. "...dan juga anak ini."

...


End file.
